Transformers Prime: the lost spark
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: Skylar Fowler didnt know where she came from, she just knew that she had been adopted as a baby and once she met the bots, the truth about herself would be revealed, wether she wanted to know or not.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day for once in the town of Salem in Nevada. This year it seemed it only wanted to rain. Rain and rain and rain and rain. Nonstop raining. It was beginning to annoy most of those who inhabited the small town, especially for a Twenty-year-old girl whom had electric blue eyes and her long hair was an unusual blonde. It was like she had many shades of blonde in her hair that was both unnatural and beautiful. The girl's name is Skylar Fowler.

Skylar hated being stuck indoors. She was a girl who enjoyed nature and she worked for a rancher as a horse trainer, though sense the trainer didn't have an indoor area for the horses, she had to do 'busy work'. When the area that is used for training is wet, it's not good to ride them in the mud. It could cause more harm than good. Yes, she will walk them in the mud, but not ride them. Today, however, was her day off. For once a day without rain for her day off.

Skylar put on a tank top, pants, and she grabbed her wallet and phone and stuck them in her pants pockets and she grabbed her boots from the door and had to put them on the way out as they were so caked in mud, it was hard to tell where the mud ended, and the boots began. Skylar walked through to the small barn in her back yard that housed a black and white mare that she owned.

Skylar entered the barn and she brushed down the mare and put the saddle blanket, then the saddle, and then the bridle onto the mare.

"Alright Oreo, let's go for a trail ride, hopefully the trail won't be too bad" Skylar said as she took the reins and lead the horse out of the barn and she shut the door.

Skylar and Oreo spent most of the day along the trail in the forest near her house, however when she heard a thundering crash and a yell, she squeezed Oreo's sides with her legs as she lifted the reins slightly and Oreo began galloping in the direction of the noise, however the horse had pretty much stopped on a dime at the sight in the clearing. There were about eight large robotic creatures fighting each other. The two tallest robots intrigued her. The one was all silver with a little bit of purple on his chest, around about where a collarbone should be, and he had red eyes. The second was red and blue with a little bit of silver and his eyes were a very bright blue. She felt entranced by his optics. Pain was hidden in them, and something more.

Skylar nudged the reins towards her with her pinky's and she squeezed Oreo's sides again with her legs and the horse backed up and she had the horse turn and they got out of the way, barely dodging a cannon blast.  
Skylar grabbed her 30.06 rifle out of its holster that was attached to the saddle and she wrapped the reins around the saddle horn and used her legs to guide her horse and she fired at the eye of one of the bots that have red eyes. She just _knew_ that the red eyed bots were bad, and the purple bot was shot in the eye by her, howled in pain and turned and fired at her and she managed to dodge it and the red and blue bot killed the purple bot.

As the bots continued their fighting, Skylar kept assisting the best she could while her horse obeyed nearly every command of Skylar. People say animals don't understand English, but they're only partially right. They don't understand at first, but the same could be said about babies. Babies need to be taught and so do animas.

"Left, left, left!" she hissed at the mare and nudged her with the heel of her foot and with each nudge and word, the mare took one step to the left. Skylar fired at the wires on the neck of one of the purple bots and it let out an unholy shriek as the bullet tore through the cables and a blue liquid shot out of the line of sort.

"Retreat!" the silver robot yelled and flew off while one or two of the living bots flew off with him and the other bots turned to Skylar whom just gave a cheeky smile and waved to the bots. She wasn't sure why, but she wasn't afraid of them.

"What you did, young femme, was very foolish thing to do, you could have been harmed" The red and blue robot said, and Skylar shrugged.

"you looked like you needed an assist. Besides, I knew you guys were the good guys" Skylar said as she put the rifle back in its holster and she untied the reins" whatever you are" she added as an after thought

"My name is Optimus Prime, and we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. We are fighting a war. A war that I can explain better if you will come to our base with us." Optimus Prime said, and Skylar nodded a bit

"Alrighty," she said, and she had Oreo turn when she heard a strange noise behind her and she saw a glowing portal of some sort and she followed the blue female looking bot and the yellow and black bot through the portal and she was amazed at the large base they entered.

Skylar let out a gasp in surprise when Oreo bucked when a loud ear-piercing screech echoed in the base and Skylar fell off as she was caught off guard. She grunted as she got up and had to chase Oreo

"Oreo! Oreo, it's okay girl!" Skylar exclaimed as she grabbed the reins and placed her hand on the horse's nose and the horse snorted and whinnied and stomped her hoof.

"Miko! Stop that!" the orange and white bot snapped at the girl who had a guitar in her hands

"Awe, but Ratchet!" Miko whined, not really noticing what had happened with the horse and the new girl

"Miko, your guitar had startled the horse, which had thrown our new human ally" Optimus said to Miko in a slight scolding tone.

"My name is Skylar, and this is my horse, Oreo" Skylar said as she stroked the now calm animal and she winced a bit as her back hurt from the fall but it's not the first fall she had taken. She was usually good at staying in the saddle when the animals buck.

"Optimus, who is going to be her guardian?" Arcee asked, placing her hands on her hips as she glanced at Skylar. She was quite annoyed that there was _another_ human.

However, before Optimus could answer, a loud alarm started going off and after a minute or two, the rather heavy black agent came down the elevator

" _PRIME!_ " the agent yelled, "I got a report of you bots fighting near a very, very _popular_ horse ranch! Someone could have seen you bots, you need to try better to avoid popular places" the agent ranted. Skylar knew who he was immediately.

"Agent Fowler, we weren't that close to the ranch, and a human did come into our custody but that is because she decided to…assist" Optimus said to the agent

"Assist? Assist how? Where is she?" the agent asked

"Right here Uncle Fowler!" Skylar called with a grin and everyone looked at her with shock "And yeah, I shot one of the Con's in the face" She said as she hopped up on Oreo and she grinned at her uncle whom face-palmed.

"Skylar…why you of all people had to get involved?" Fowler groaned and he looked at her and pointed his finger at her "you better do what the bots say and no arguing. I promised your dad that I would protect you" he said in a strict, no arguing, tone

"Don't worry uncle, I'm perfectly Innocent" Skylar said innocently, and she began giggling at Fowler's unamused face.

"Anyway…ill… see what I can do to fix this mess back at my office. And prime, you better keep her safe" Fowler said, looking at Optimus

"I swear on my spark, she will be under my personal protection" Optimus said

"Thank you prime" Fowler said, and he left.

" _Fowler_ is your _uncle?!_ " Miko asked, running over to the railing to look at Skylar, "How are you two related? You look to light to be related!"

" _MIKO!_ " Jack yelled, appalled at Miko's questions "you don't just ask people that!"

"I was adopted as a baby by my father, Matthew Fowler." Skylar said, and she turned to Optimus "you don't have to be my guardian, I'm sure nothing will happen. I'm nothing important to the Con's"

"Well, the cons were highly likely to come after you because you killed a few of their own and if they found out about your relation to Fowler, then there is even more of a chance that they would attack you." Optimus said, Kneeling to Skylar and the horse's height. He knew she felt like she was being a bother, as it had happened before. "and don't think you are any bother to us. Trust me when I say you aren't"

Skylar nodded a bit "But you're the leader and they need you more than I would need protection" she tried to argue but Optimus just gave her a 'don't argue' look

Later that night, Skylar, riding on Oreo, walked through the portal, with Optimus behind her and she had Oreo walk to the barn where she put her stuff away and she went inside, and she let out a shriek when she saw a man that was about six-foot-five and had hair that was so dark blue it was black and he had electric blue eyes

"Optimus?!" she demanded and when he nodded she asked "How?"

"it's a solid, realistic, holographic projection of a human" Optimus answered, "we all have them. Autobots, I mean"

Skylar had to admit she was curious and she tilted her head and she took his hand with hers, surprised that he was in fact solid

"weird" she mumbled, and she smiled at him "you are very interesting, Optimus prime"

 **Decepticon warship "Nemesis":**

Megatron had a frown on his face as his sharp digits tapped the arm rest on his throne as he was lost in thought.

 _'_ _How dare a_ human _femme take two of my men down_ ' Megatron thought as he sat there _'but I wonder_ why _she wasn't afraid of us'_ Megatron wondered " **Soundwave, find what you can about the femme at the battle over the relic** " Megatron said in his native tongue that was known as Cybertronian.

The purple slender mech turned to his leader and nodded and he went back to facing his work desk and he moved over slightly and began using the second computer to try and find out about the femme, running the photo his leader sent him through the commlink though the database and he smirked behind his visor when a file came up.

When soundwave sent him the file, Megatron perked up and he smirked " **so Skylar is it…** " he chuckled darkly as he read over the file on the datapad in his hands and he smirked _'I will make you mine, you can be of great use to me, little femme'_ he thought darkly


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed, and the Cons have been quiet, which had put everyone on edge. Though, while things were quiet, a small stable had been put inside the base for Oreo when Skylar brought her, and Optimus would haul her Goose-neck horse trailer for her and she didn't need to use her pickup as they went to shows as Skylar had competed a lot. That's how she kept paying her bills when she couldn't do the training during winter.

"Hey, Optimus, watch Skylar!" Miko said from her place on the loft.

The bots had built Skylar her own 'arena' of sorts in an empty room that the loft was attached too, and the bots entered the room to see what Miko was yelling about.

Skylar had the horse galloping around the arena as she was jumping off while holding onto the saddle and her feet hit the ground for just a moment as she pulled herself back up and did it all over again.

"What the frag is she doing?" Bulkhead asked in confusion though no one answered him as Skylar started her next trick

Skylar put her feet in the straps on each side of the saddle horn and she stood up and with her back bent slightly backwards as she leaned forward as the horse kept galloping and she put her arms out, laughing a bit.

"This one she is doing is called the Hippodrome" Optimus said as he watched her, a small smile on his usually stoic faceplates.

Skylar got back into the saddle with her feet in the stirrups. She then had Oreo slow to a trot and then down to a walk and she guided her over to where the others were watching "how was my form this time Optimus?" she asked

"Much better. I take it, your leg is feeling better?" Optimus replied as he knelt to her height

"Yeah. I'm determined to not let that damn fall get the better of me" she said and she got down from Oreo.

She grabbed the reins and lead her to her stable and she put Oreo in her stall and got the horse some food and water.

"Optimus, sense when do you know what…tricks the child is doing? And why are you letting her do something so dangerous?" Skylar heard Ratchet say and she glanced at Optimus, who had his back to her

"She is my charge Ratchet, an she isn't a child. And if I thought it was too dangerous, I would talk to her" Optimus defended, which make Skylar smile.

She is happy her guardian understood that what she liked to do made her happy and wasn't too dangerous

"Humans have been killed doing what she does" Ratchet said after a few moments, having had to search the internet.

"Don't, you think I don't know, what I do is dangerous Ratchet? Everything in life can be dangerous but I'm not the kind to hide from every danger around" Skylar said, walking over to them, not happy Ratchet seemed to think she didn't understand what she was getting into. Besides she hated people talking about her behind her back

"Oh…and Ratchet? Next time tell me to my face what you think about my choices, not behind my back" She said, and she smirked a bit as she left the room, knowing she won the argument.

Skylar walked into the main room and she walked up onto the loft and she sat down on the couch and she let out a sigh as she pulled the ribbon that held her hair up, out of her hair, her long hair cascading down her back and she relaxed on the couch, tired.

"Skylar, would you like me to take you home?" a deep voice asked and made Skylar smile

Skylar looked at Optimus and before she could answer, the computer was alarming about Con activity. "It's okay, big guy, you guys need to handle that" Skylar said with a smile and she watched as prime gathered his team and once they left she saw Miko and then the boys run through the portal.

Skylar let out a groan, hating to do this, but she ran forward and through the portal and on the other side was a battle and she darted left and hid by some rocks

"Miko…I'm going to kill you" she muttered, and she then saw said girl and she took a deep breath and ran through the middle of the battle, jumping over peds and rocks, dodging blasters and she jumped over the rock to the kids

"alright, let's go you three" She said, and she grabbed Miko's arm and she had Raf get on her back and she held Jacks hand and began running towards the forest nearby to get them to safety.

Once they got in the forest, she fell to her knees and she had Raf get off and she rubbed her knee. Her left leg was sill injured and she believed her knee was re-injured when she carried the kids and did all that running.

"Miko, you're in so much trouble once we get home" she said with a glare

"I didn't ask you all to follow me" Miko snapped and Skylar glared

"do you really think I'm going to let you go alone and get killed? How many damn times do you have to be told by the boys its dangerous?!" Skylar snapped as she got up, wincing in pain.

"YOURE NOT MY MOTHER, SKYLAR!" Miko yelled

Skylar then heard the bots call to them to run and she saw a female looking con come running after them.

"run!" she yelled at the kids and as they ran she tried to keep up but was unable to and she felt herself be lifted into the air

"let me go!" she yelled at the 'female'

"Shut up femme" the con holding her snapped and walked over to Megatron "Here, lord Megatron, the fleshling"

Skylar yelped as she was dropped into Megatron's hand

"good job, Starscream" he said to the seeker and Megatron smirked at the bots "One more step and the Femmeling will be offlined"

Skylar looked at Optimus with fear in her eyes. And she cried out to Optimus as the cons walked through a ground bridge.

Skylar felt like crying though she only glared at everyone as she was taken to a room by Megatron.

"What is wrong femme? Are you unhappy we took you from your Autobots?" Megatron taunted and he dropped her in a cage on his desk

 **With the bots:**

Optimus was good to hide his horror as his charge was grabbed by Starscream and he wished he could have done something and her pitiful cry to him was sparkbreaking and he turned to the kids as they approached and he didn't say anything after calling for a ground bridge and he was the last to walk through

"Where is Skylar?" Ratchet asked, and Optimus frowned, and he sighed

"The Decepticons have her" Optimus said gravely "I need you to start searching for the warship." Optimus said, "Arcee, bulkhead, I need you to go on patrol."

Optimus then walked over to the teenage boy and knelt to him "Jack, please contact your mother, I fear that we may get her back in a bad state" Optimus said

Jack nodded, and he pulled out his cell phone and called his mother.

Optimus frowned, as he felt worry for his charge. He and her had bonded quite a bit sense her arrival and he was worried about the human femme he cared about. He wasn't exactly sure _how_ he felt about her. She is a good friend and an appreciated member of the team, but Optimus was to admit there was a possibility there could be more. However now wasn't the time to think of that while his charge was missing, and he had no clue what she was facing.

 **warship** **Nemesis:**

Skylar glared at Megatron from her place in the cage. She was not happy to be here, and she isn't happy about being stared at like a hamster or something

"what the hell do you want, Mega-ass?" she growled at him, flinching when he hit the cage.

"I am your master now, pet. You shall call me by master." Megatron snarled

"Maybe I don't want too" Skylar said defiantly, crossing her arms as she hid any fear she had, from him.

"I could easily kill you" Megatron threatened with a growl

"But you wouldn't because you would use any bargaining power over the bots if im dead" Skylar countered, knowing full well she made a good point

"true…but I can make you wish you were offline" Megatron said with an evil smirk as he attached a relic to his arm. The relic almost looked like a small cannon of sorts

Megatron pulled her out of her cage and he used the relic, which was a shape modifier and he made her his size, well, a little shorter, and he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his berth, an evil grin on his face as she struggled.

A few months passed and Megatron was gone to battle and Skyler looked up from her place in the corner of Megatron's room when she heard shooting and she just curled up more, assuming that it was just Megatron taking his anger out on his men before coming back to her. She was surprised when the door opened, and it was Arcee.

Skylar was helped up by Arcee, who grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Skylar's bare body and she called for a ground bridge and she helped Skylar through it. On the other side of the ground bridge, everyone was shocked to see Skylar Cybertronian size, and quite bruised, and wrapped in a blanket

"Skylar, come with me" Ratchet said gently and took her arm and she slowly, hesitantly went with him and she was quiet as he ran some scans with a frown

"Skylar, how…how did he make you this size?" Ratchet asked her gently

"It's a relic called a Shape Modifier" Skylar answered, staring blankly at the wall, her eyes showing no emotion, which made Ratchet worried about her even more so.

After a few minutes, the results from the scan came in and he frowned, an anger filling him and he left to speak to Optimus, which both mechs came back after a few minutes.

Skylar felt shame fill her as she looked down "I'm sorry I followed the kids" She said softly and looked back at her guardian, surprised to see concern on his face. She knew he usually didn't like to show emotion and she didn't think as she hugged him, crying into his chassis. She felt his arms wrap around her and she slowly stopped crying as he hummed a tune that she didn't know, but it was calming.

"I won't let him hurt you again Skylar, I give you my word" Optimus said as Skylar fell asleep in his arms

Optimus carried Skylar to an empty room and he laid her on the berth and tucked her in. He then went back out to the bots. "Skylar has been harmed by Megatron and is stuck in a size she does not belong in. I am putting a warning now to everyone. You will be polite, you will not push her, or anything that could cause PTSD to be worse than it may be. And until we can return her to her normal size, she will be not allowed out of this base" Optimus said and he then dismissed everyone.

"Optimus?" Ratchet said as he handed Optimus a cube of energon, "you haven't acted this way sense Elita-"

"Don't remind me, Ratchet" Optimus said, cutting ratchet off. He didn't want to be reminded of how he acted when his intended had been harmed early in the war.

"Anyway… what do we do about making the femme her clothing" Ratchet asked Optimus

"Ill help her with any thing she needs. She is my charge and ill help her any way I can" Optimus said immediately

"optimus, Are you in love with her?" Ratchet asked his friend, smirking slightly at his friends behavior

Optimus choked on the drink of the energon he had taken.

" _In love?_ What makes you think _that?!_ " Optimus asked with surprise in his optics, unable to believe his friend just asked him that.

"Just asking" Ratchet said with a chuckle as he left the main room to the med bay where he usually stayed.


	3. Chapter 3

Skylar woke in a strange room. She knew it wasn't the Nemesis as the walls weren't purple, they were actually a gunmetal grey. She knew she was at the Autobot base.

Skylar slowly sat up and she tied the sheet around her to make a dress and she ran her fingers through her hair and she slowly left the room and walked to the main room.

Skylar smiled as she seen Optimus, in his holoform, tending to Oreo. She let out a soft sigh as she couldn't do it herself due to her new height and she shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself, still feeling Megatron's touch on her.

"Skylar, you look so cool!" Miko said, making skylar look at her though with out any emotion and she was silent.

Its not like Skylar blamed Miko, she just didn't have anything to say to the girl.

"Miko, leave her alone" Raf said, looking up from his laptop

"What happened at you at the con's?" Miko asked, Ignoring Raf

"Nothing" Skylar whispered, looking away from the teenage girl

" _something_ had to happen! What happened at the cons" Miko pressed,

"Miko! Don't push her!" Jack exclaimed

"But, Jack, she got to see some cool things and maybe have gotten some information from the cons" Miko said, shooting a slight glare at jack

"the only information I got is that Energon doesn't poison me" Skylar said

"what? Did they make you drink it?" Miko asked

"Miko, enough" Arcee snapped as she came over to Skylar and Arcee rubbed Skylar's back.

"Im just curious Arcee!" Miko protested

"fine! You really want to know what happened Miko?! I was raped by megatron every day for who knows how long I was there!" Skylar exclaimed, losing her temper at Miko for pushing it so much and Arcee had to pretty much drag Skylar out of the room.

Miko watched in shock as Skylar was dragged from the room. Miko didn't know what to say after having learned what happened.

"Honey, you need to relax, youre safe now and no one is going to hurt you here, and you don't have to lose your temper to Miko like that" Arcee said to the upset Skylar.

"She wouldn't stop pushing, and I just lost my temper, Arcee. I'm… I was broken Arcee" Skylar said softly, and she hugged the femme.

Arcee hugged back and rubbed the girl's back, knowing the trauma Skylar had gone though.

 **Nemesis:**

Megatron was angry when he had found out that his little pet had disappeared. He was sitting on his throne " **how hard is it to fragging find a large human femme?** " he demanded his men in his native tongue. Sometimes he wondered why his men were so incompetent.

He had enjoyed his human toy, enjoyed her and her defiant personality so much that he had Knockout and Breakdown searching for a way to make her Cybertronian, so he could make her his Queen.

' _she will be my queen soon enough. She can't hide forever. I'll get her back from the Autobots as soon as I can and I'll never let her go again…not until I make her my sparkmate. She can't leave me then_ ' he thought darkly, a smirk on his face.

Megatron smirked as he couldn't wait to take her to berth again. To break that fearless, defiant, girl again and again. She challenged him and he couldn't help but like it.

 **Autobot Outpost Omega One:**

 **' _"you love this don't you femme? Say it!"_ ' ** skylar shuddered as she locked herself in her room, unable to stop remembering what he did to her. How he made her feel.

 **" _youll never leave femme. Tell me you love this. Tell me you love me_ " ** skylar cried softly into her knees. Hating everything that happened to her, how she cant stop the voice. "n-no" she whispered brokenly as she was curled up on the floor. She soon cried herself to sleep

 _Dream:_

 _Skylar cried as Megatron was ontop of her again "Tell me you love it, say it femme!" he snarled in her ear_

 _"I love it!" she forced out, a cry escaping her as her pain turned to pleasure as he took her. She hated how her body shuddered and her stomach tightened and tightened until she felt it loosen and she writhed beneath him, crying as she felt warm flooding her._

 _He pulled out and off her and he laid next to her and he pulled her close "tell me you love me" he whispered_

 _"i…I love you" She whispered_

 _"who do you belong too?" he purred in her ear again_

 _"you…my lord" she clenched her eyes shut as tears leaked down her cheeks_

 _"you are waisting your tears femme" megatron said as his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close to him and he made a noise that sounded almost like a cat's purr_

 _"its too bad such a soul was wasted in such a weak body" he commented_

 _"then why don't you get rid of me?" she retorted_

 _"why would I do that? You will never be free, not even in death. You will always be with me. And one day as my queen…once we remedy your disgusting fleshy state" he chuckled_

 **Autobot base, outside of dream:**

Arcee went over to Optimus "Skylar had locked herself in her room after our talk" she said to him

Optimus sighed and nodded. He knew it was going to be hard for her for a while at the least.

"Optimus, she told me he carved his name in her back" Arcee said and optimus had a look of horror on his face. He couldn't believe that megatron had claimed her like that

"I fear he will not stop to get her back then" Optimus said gravely. He also felt a possessive jealousy fill him, which confused him as he left the main room and went to his office. He was unsure why he felt jealous

' _is it possible that ratchet is right about me caring about her like I once did Elita?_ ' he asked himself as he sat at his desk

Skylar jolted awake with a gasp and she sighed and got off the floor and she decided to walk out of her room and she went to Optimus' room and knocked on the door

Optimus got up and opened the door for her "come in, Skylar" he said gently and shut the door when she entered "what can I do for you?", looking at the girl, waiting for her to speak

Skylar took a deep breath "I…"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: the only thing I own here is my oc.**

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**okay, author note: I only own my ocs and my plotline, thats it, nothing else. all the autobots cons belong to who their owner is. and im sorry i have been gone so long for writing. im gonna try and finish a lot of these up.**

* * *

Skylar took a deep breath "I…I need to learn to fight" She said softly "I need you or Arcee to teach me to fight"  
Optimus had to admit he was quite surprised at what Skylar said and he had her sit down. "Are you positive you want that?" he asked "and understand you are not going on the field"  
"I understand but what if there is a next time and with the size I am now, I can at least better protect myself from him if I knew how to defend myself" She said softly  
"Optimus…i…I cant explain what I went through, I just cant. I just know I cant go back" Skylar said, fidgeting with the hem of her makeshift dress.  
"I don't like the idea of you involved in violence, but I will teach you. And so will Arcee." Optimus said  
"Thank you Optimus" Skylar said and she hugged Optimus, smiling softly when he hugged back.

 **The Nemesis:**

Megatron walked to the medbay, where Knockout and Breakdown were both working. "How is it coming along?" he demanded  
"I found something interesting about your pet after I had put the results through the computer again" Knockout said, not even looking up "she has a spark"  
That intrigued Megatron "A spark? How is that possible?"  
"We are not quite sure. That is why we are running the DNA samples from your pet through some tests. It would be easier if we had her, but we are doing our best" Breakdown answered this time  
"When I get her back, then I shall bring her here for you two to run your tests on her to fix her back to what she should be" Megatron said as he then left the medbay. He couldn't seem to get skylar off his mind. He wasn't sure if it was obsession or that she was just good in the berth

 **Autobot Outpost: Omega One**

After Skylar left, Optimus was left to this thoughts, though he decided he may have just been over thinking his feelings for Skylar and decided to not worry about it now and just focus on seeing how things go, and focus on training her and keeping her safe along with returning her to her proper size

Skylar walked to the medbay where Ratchet was doing something.  
"Good, youre here, arms out and hold still, I need to make mesurements to make your Mesh Thermal armor" Ratchet said as he turned to her and had a measuring tape  
Skylar nodded and lifted her arms, putting herself in a 'T' ish position as he then began making measurements  
"What's Mesh Thermal armor?" she asked and ratchet gave her a strange look  
"Obviously, like what you humans always have on" He said  
"those are Clothes" She said as she stayed still  
"and many of them are close to the same material that our Mesh Thermal armor is made of" Ratchet said with a slight smirk as he finished his measurements and he then ran some scans on her and he hummed at the results  
"I need to get a blood sample" Ratchet said as skylar sat down

Ratchet took the sample and sent skylar on her way, saying that he would get her when the results are in. Skylar watched the others and she let out a soft sigh and shook her head as she was getting a headache.

 **"Whats wrong pet? did you miss your master?"** Skylar shuddered as she heard his voice in her head again. She bit her lip and she went to arcee, finding the blue femme sparring with bee and bulkhead  
 **"The Autobots wont protect you, not after they know you enjoyed my berth"** Skylar tried to hide the wince from the purr in her mind, she knew he wasn't really in her head, but at the same time he was, it was from the trauma and her brain seemed to want to taunt her with the things he said to her during the months she was with him.

Skylar was broken from her thoughts as bee went flying in her direction and she dodged the yellow Mech. Her heart was beating from the adrenaline that was pumping through her from nearly being hit by the bot.  
" _Skylar, are you alright?_ " Bee beeped and Skylar nodded  
"Yeah. No harm, no foul" she said with a small smile as she got off the ground and she smiled a bit.

"Skylar, are you alright?" Arcee said as she grabbed Skylar's arms  
"Im fine 'Cee, don't worry" Skylar said to the femme "I should have been paying attention, I just got lost in my mind" She said with a shrug and she moved away from Arcee.  
"so, who is kicking who's ass?" Skylar asked with a forced grin. She was good at making her forced smiles and grins looked genuine.  
"Well right now, its me kicking the two's aft" Arcee said with a grin as she looked at Bulk and Bee  
"Nice" Skylar said with another forced grin. "um.. Arcee, would you mind if we went somewhere to talk. I just need another girl to talk to" Skylar said softly and Arcee nodded and the two went to the top of the base and they sat at the edge, watching the sunset.

"so, what's up Skylar?" Arcee asked with worry as she looked at the blonde  
"Arcee...I keep hearing _his_ voice. all i feel is _his_ touch" Skylar said softly "a-and... he... it began to feel good after a while...i feel so dirty" Skylar said softly, looking down  
Arcee hugged the younger girl "Sweetspark, its okay, the body can betray you, its natural, it happens. Its not your fault. He is sick and twisted, not once is it your fault. and do not blame yourself" She said firmly "it will take a while but you will get better, trust me, and you will not be alone, we are all here for you".

Skylar smiled and they stayed ontop of the base for a few hours and they went inside and Skylar was called to the medbay "What's up Ratchet?" Skylar asked with a smile as she sat on the berth.  
"I have some bad news" Ratchet said grimly, looking at a paper  
"What is it ratchet?" Skylar asked, feeling even more worried, she didnt know what was so bad ' _i hope its not some kind of energon-poisoning_ ' she thought and then paled when she heard Ratchet speak

"...Youre pregnant"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: the only thing I own here is my oc.**

 **Okay, i know its a short chapter and probably not the best, but hey, its been a while sense ive been writing stories and i hope the next chapter will be better. Anyways, i hope you like this chapter.**

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

"...Youre pregnant" Ratchet said "But thats not all, youre not actually human" he said but skylar didnt hear him

Skylar stared at Ratchet with her mouth hanging open a bit "p-pregnant!?" she said, her voice getting high pitched ' _pregnant?! i would rather energon poisoning!_ ' she thought with horror and she was frozen in her place on the berth

"Skylar? Skylar?" Ratchet said, waving his hand infront of her, but her eyes were glazed over as she had zoned out.  
"What happened Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he had entered the medbay when he heard ratchet calling Skylar's name  
"I told Skylar her results of the blood test and she just glitched!" Ratchet said, annoyed  
"What were her results, Ratchet?" Optimus said in worry  
"Shes my patient-"  
" _RATCHET!_ " Optimus snapped, worried for Skylar  
"Shes sparked, Optimus" Ratchet said with a sigh and Optimus looked horrified and he sat next to Skylar  
"Skylar? its going to be okay"  
Skylar snapped out of her thoughts and she turned to Optimus "Okay?! its not going to be okay! _IM PREGNANT WITH HIS DAMN KID!_ " Skylar shrieked at him " _HOW IS THAT OKAY!?_ "

The bots outside of the medbay heard Skylar's shriek and they all looked at each other, unsure what to think and then the proximity alarm went off  
"Scrap, its Fowler" Arcee muttered and went into the medbay  
"Prime, Fowler" Arcee said and she sat next to the crying skylar and she hugged the younger girl and rocked her gently as Prime and Ratchet went to speak to Fowler

"PRIME!" Fowler yelled as he got off the elevator, he was relieved to see the leader already at the loft. "i found something interesting about where Skylar was found" He said as he opened up a folder in his hands "it says she had been born from a humanoid. the woman had electric blue eyes, blonde hair with red highlights and she had metallic dragon wings and tail. her skin was white like a humans but it was more synthetic. and apperently my brother helped deliver the child and the mother died during birth" Fowler said  
Optimus let out a hum. "I will have my medic look into it, though right now she is distraught enough over what had happened with the Decepticons"  
"is she doing any better?" Fowler asked with worry  
"No, we just found out she is carrying megatron's child" Optimus said, rubbing his faceplates.  
"oh...sweet lady liberty...just take care of her prime, she needs you all. Tell her i love her" Fowler said as he began walking back to the elevator

Skylar had stopped crying and she had her head on Arcee's shoulder as the femme rubbed the girls back. Arcee felt bad for the girl especially sense the girl had no mother figure or father figure to care for her.  
"Arcee...i...i dont know what to do" Skylar said, feeling broken as she looked at the femme whom she looked up to as a mother figure. Arcee always seemed to know the right thing to say.  
"I know, i know, but for now, you need to calm down, stress isnt good for you, maybe you should lay down and take a nap" Arcee said and the girl nodded and laid down, closing her eyes  
Arcee tucked Skylar in and she left the medbay with a frown on her face

"She doesnt deserve to go through this" Arcee said as she entered the main room. She shook her helm a bit and she watched ratchet typing on the computer  
"What are you looking for, Ratchet?" Arcee asked  
"Skylar isnt human, I am running her dna through the system to see if i can find a match on her species." Ratchet replied, not looking at the femme and he was typing furiously.  
"Fowler told us about some information he had come across on her origin" Optimus said as he too was on a computer.

after a while Optimus' computer dinged and a imgage of a humanoid female appeared. She had brown hair and gargoyle like limbs and then the photo changed to a male who had dragon wings and a dragon tail and horns sticking out of his head and then the image changed to a planet that looked much like cybertronain and earth in one appeared  
"tanah Kebebasan" Optimus said softly.  
"What prime?" Ratchet asked  
"around the time the thirteen were created, there was a planet called Tanah Kebebasan. It was destroyed by unicron...it was said its people had been extinct"  
"But wasnt there a prophecy that primus sent a part of his spark out to the galaxy where it would be born to become Cybertron's hero and princess?" Ratchet asked "Is it possible she or is, helped some of the Tanah Kebebasanians off world?"  
"Well, it was sent out after the war with Unicron, so its highly unlikely" Optimus said "But there is a chance it became a Tanah Kebeasanian or that Skylar is the lost spark" Optimus said and he sighed and he turned and went to his office, where he then began looking through Datapads

While Skylar slept, her form began changing, from her back, large, black regal dragon wings sprouted, her hands had black scales cover them, large, sharp, claws growing from her fingernails, from her tailbone, a long black scaled tail appeared, a fin on each side near the end and she had scales cover her breasts, go down her sides and back, and cover/hide her womanhood and ass, the scales going down to cover most of her legs, stopping halfway between her knee and ankles. Her feet stayed human like, her face stayed human like as well, her stomach had shin showing as it looked like an oval with her belly button in the middle and just under her breasts were bare. her blonde hair grew longer and the ends are a deep blue. she also had scales over her shoulders.

Skylar's eyes snapped open and she sat up, letting out a squeak of suprise as she fell off the berth. "What the hell?!" she asked as she slowly stood up and she noticed she stretched her wings out and she smirked at how large they were. Even though she was freaking out inside, she couldnt help but be impressed. She walked out of the medbay, her dress forgotten as her scales covered enough she was decent.  
"Uh, Guys?" She said softly

* * *

Deep in space a large ship was headed to earth. in the control room, a male with black hair and green eyes, had red dragon limbs and scales was standing next to a female whom had green and blue scales littering her body and she had purple and blue hair, her fingers and toes were webbed. Her eyes were a sea blue.  
" **aku ngrasakake percikan anyar** " he said to the female, whom looked at her mate  
" **Apa sampeyan yakin? putri saka primus?** " she asked  
" **Positif. Iku Sparksong. Ora ana ragu babagan iki. ana loro prèmèt sing adoh, mung siji sing dadi prahara saka primata** " he said, " **Sampeyan kudu ngerteni dheweke rauh banget Brightstar** "

* * *

 **Disclaimer: the only thing I own here is my oc.**

Please review!

Translation:

 **aku ngrasakake percikan anyar:** I sense the new spark

 **Apa sampeyan yakin? putri saka primus?** : Are you sure its our charge? the daughter of primus?

 **Positif. Iku Sparksong. Ora ana ragu babagan iki. ana loro prèmèt sing adoh, mung siji sing dadi prahara saka primata:** Positive. It is Sparksong. There are no doubts about it. there are two primes nearby, only one is the spark of primus **  
**

 **Sampeyan kudu ngerteni dheweke rauh banget Brightstar:** You should sense her soon too, Brightstar


	6. Chapter 6

Skylar let out a groan as she felt like she was being scanned for about the six-hundredth time. "Ratchet, what is wrong with me?" She snapped, annoyed for being scanned so many times. When she had come out, Ratchet had pretty much dragged her back into the medbay to scan her.. and scan and scan and fragging scan.  
"No one just changes species in their sleep!" Ratchet snapped back  
"Well apparently i do! im tired of being scanned and not being told anything. im going to go find Optimus" She said with a growl and she got up and left the med bay...only to be dragged back in by the ear.  
"Ow ow ow!"

Optimus chuckled as he entered the medbay, hearing Skylars 'ow's' "Skylar, it is best to just do as he says" Optimus said and he sat down across from her "Ratchet told me you just changed during your recharge and that you now have a spark too. I believe i know what you are." Optimus said to her and Skylar perked up  
"and what is that?"  
"Tanah Kebebasanian" Optimus said "they are a species of humanoids that have sparks like cybertronians and their scales and such are metal, like yours. Im sure ratchet told you your scales are metal" he said  
"No, he didnt" Skylar said and she smacked Ratchet with her wing when she felt him poke her wing "He has only been scanning me over and over" Skylar sighed "the only thing he told me, is that im still pregnant"

Optimus shot Ratchet a look and he looked at Skylar "well, your scales are metal, and you have the mark of a prime on your arm" he said and showed skylar the mark that looked tattooed into her skin. It was black in color. She also realized it was the same kind of writing on Optimus' audio fin.  
"so, what?" she asked in confusion  
"this mark says prime, in cybertronian." Optimus said "ill teach you cybertronian at a later date" he said and he sighed "I must get back to work, just yell if you need me." he said and he left the room

"your wings look cool, Sky" Skylar looked at Raf and smiled  
"Thank you Raf" she said gently and she git up once Ratchet took some blood, which was purple and she scooped the small boy up gently "Ill tell you, my life has been crazy the past few months" She said softly. She smiled at the boy sitting in her hands and she was careful to not hurt him with her claws, she really didnt want to do that.  
"Your teeth are sharp! and your fangs are longer!" Raf said in amazement and she stopped at a shiny piece of metal and she smiled at it, a bit surprised to see the sharpened teeth  
"well i guess thats what i get for being dragon..ish" Skylar said with a sigh and she set raf down by the couch and she smiled at him and decided to go to outside for a walk.  
She didnt care she wasnt supposed too, but she needed to get some space, so as soon as she left the base, she jsut began running, not caring where she was going.  
however unluckily for her, Lazerbeak was out flying and caught sight of her.

* * *

:: **Lord Megatron, Lazerbeak has caught sight of the femme you want, however she has...changed.** :: Soundwave said to Megatron though private commlink.  
Megatron looked up from a datapad, curious " **changed how?** " he asked in his native tongue and he looekd at his datapad again when soundwave sent him the photo lazerbeak had sent to soundwave and he smirked " **Open a groundbridge, im going to bring my femme home** " He cackled and he got up off his throne and then walked through the ground bridge.

Skylar just kept running and she let out a grunt as she ran into something metal and she landed on her ass. She looked up and scrambled back "Megatron" she said in fear and she hurried onto her feat and she began running away from him, but he only transformed and flew ahead of her,  
She struggled when he had grabbed her arm and she swung and left deep scratched across his face from her claws  
"Bad move femme" Megatron snarled and he kicked her leg hard enough he broke her leg, making her shriek in pain.

Skylar was lifted into Megatrons arms and he carried her to his ship and to the medbay, where her hands were tied together as Knockout and breakdown had to make a cast for her leg. "Let me go!" she growled at megatron, trying to hide her fear of him.  
"Silence femme, ive lost you once but now youre staying here. Maybe if youre good, ill make you my queen" Megatron said with a chuckle "you must be the last Tanah Kebebasanian"

Knockout ran a scan and he smirked "and youre going to be a proud sire" he said to megatron and showed Megatron the results. They had better equipment than the autobots have so they got the results to her pregnancy and scans faster than Ratchet could.  
"Even better, a heir" Megatron chuckled and he smirked at Skylar and he picked her up and then carried her to his berthroom.

Once alone, sense he felt a little bad for having harmed a carrying femme, he tucked her into his berth gently, though he attached a collar around her neck and the chain that was attached to the collar was long enough for her to walk around the room and to the bathroom, bit unable to leave the room.  
"you will be taken care of, as long as you behave" Megatron grumbled and he untied her wrists.  
"Why are you suddenly being nicer?" Skylar asked with a growl to her voice as her eyes seemed to be even brighter than when she was 'human.'  
"Because youre sparked. I may be a warlord, but i dont harm sparklings or carriers. and i punish those who do" Megatron said and he grabbed two energon cubes

Megatron grabbed the energon cubes from what looked like a fridge and he brought her one "here, drink up. your species needs energon too" he said and he sat at his desk as he watched her, smirking slightly as he took a drink of his energon

Skylar hesitantly took it and she looked at it and then him and she hesitantly took a drink. She was surprised it actually tasted pretty good. it was a bit sweet but it wasnt too sweet. As she slowly drank it, it sating her hunger and thirst than human food seemed to lately. She blushed when she finished it and she set the cube down on the nightstand  
"I..Thank you for the energon" Skylar said hesitantly and the mech only nodded as he grabbed a datapad. She frowned a bit as she laid down, thinking.  
' _Optimus is going to be so pissed when he realizes i left...and then got kidnapped_ '

* * *

 **i only own my oc's**

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Autobot Outpost: Omega One**

" _WHAT?!_ "Optimus said loudly when ratchet had told him Skylar was missing.  
"The security cameras show her leaving the base on her own" Ratchet said, he knew optimus was angry that Skylar is now missing and possibly in decepticon hands.  
"Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, get ready to-" Optimus was cut off when the computer started dinging that there was a call coming in by an unknown cybertronian ship

" **This is Autobot Outpost: Omega One, Identify yourself!** " Optimus commanded in his native tongue  
" **THis is HopeBringer, we are a Refuge ship. My mate and i have several of your autobots.** " a smooth male voice said over the intercom  
" **hey Prime! dont give him too hard of a time** " a gruff voice said  
" **Ironhide? is that really you?** " Ratchet asked in shock, and Optimus was surprised to hear the voice  
" **Me and our mechlings too** " a familiar female voice said  
" **Chromia, who is all with you and Ironhide?** " Optimus asked  
" **Well, there is HopeBringer and his mate Brightspark, me, Ironhide, our sons: Sunsteaker and Sideswipe, a femme medic: Firestorm, Jazz, Prowl, and Red Alert** " Chromia said and Ratchet groaned  
"Not that paranoid aft" Ratchet muttered in english  
" **We will send you the coordinates to land in a place away from the natives of this planet** " Optimus said, and they hung up and he sent them the coordinates

"Alright,lets find Skylar. Autobots, transform and roll out" Optimus ordered and they transformed and rolled out of the base and into the desert

* * *

 **The Nemesis:**

Skylar woke up from her nap and she noticed she was all alone and she sighed as she sat up and she saw the cast ' _why cant this be just some dream_ ' she thought and she noticed her leg didnt hurt any more and she looked over when Knockout entered.  
Skylar watched as Knockout scanned her leg  
"Interesting, your leg is already healed, and its only been about ten hours" he said, starting to take the cast off carefully.

' _great, Megatron can abuse me and ill heal quickly_ ' She thought dryly though didnt say anything to knockout as he finished removing the cast and he left and she then got up and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She was glad the chain let her be able to walk about the room and go into the bathroom.  
She got into the shower and let the warm cleansing fluid roll down her scales and synthetic skin. She also noticed, from her reflection in the metal shower, that her eyes had changed to optics.  
"I guess im not human anymore" she mumbled and relaxed in the shower, ignoring the sound of ped-steps and she heard Megatron drop his armor and get in with her and he pressed against her from behind, his hands grabbing her hips. "i suggest you move your scales" he growled

* * *

 **In the land of the primes:**

 _Twelve bots stood in the empty clearing of what looked like a meadow on Cybertron. They were discussing among themselves as they looked in what looked like a bowl of water on a pedestal. That bowl showed them the living world._

" ** _we need to allow our sister to be able to speak to us whenever she needs, especially if she is stuck with Megatron and his evil ways"_** _the femme said  
" **But, Soulus, she doesnt even know who we are and maybe it is best to let her be ignorant. She doesnt need the duties of a prime, especially sense carrying** " a mech said to her.  
" **Nexus, Soulus may be right with allowing her to speak to us. Im sure she needs our guidance** " Another mech said to the first mech who spoke " **what is your opinion, Alpha Trion?** "  
" **Well, Prima, i believe its a good idea to let her speak to us. She will need guidance. especially sense she wont have the guidance of her guardians for a while. And surly Sire will speak to her at some point** " Alpha Trion said to the leader of the thirteen, Prima.  
" **well, then lets vote** " Prima said and about all but one agreed, and that was Megatronus Prime.  
" **I think its best to let her be by herself. it will make her stronger** " Megatronus said and he shot solus a slight glare when she had elbowed him  
" **Megatronus, youre still not in the good graces of the others after you betraying us and offlining me** " Soulus said  
" **but dear, you forgive me?** " Megatronus said and he wrapped his arms around her  
" **Enough, its agreed, we shall let her speak to us and us to her** " Prima said.  
" **Prima, what do we do about Liege Maximo? what if his spark found a new body? or another way to come back?** " Onyx asked  
" **We will cross that bridge when we get to it. now, lets not worry too much at this moment.** " Prima said_

* * *

 **The nemesis:**

Once Megatron and Skylar finished their shower, she dried off and went and sat on the berth. "Why must you use me so much? Surly you have whores or whatever your species call them" she grumbled  
"there used to be pleasure-femmes but femmes are rare now, however your species is rarer and you are quite delectable." Megatron purred as he climbed on the berth and he kissed and nipped her shoulder "Besides, you enjoy it." he purred  
"Stop" She murmured pitifully  
"Say it." Megatron purred "tell me you love it" he snarled in her ear as he nipped her ear  
"i-i love it" She whimpered out, letting him touch her, even though she didnt want it  
"tell me you love me. tell me you will stay"Megatron snarled in her ear  
"i...i love you...i wont leave" she whispered, clenching her eyes shut as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"youre wasting your tears" megatron purred as he pinned her on her back and kissed her.

* * *

 **With the autobots:**

They had searched for hours before having to return to base before the computer alarm went off that the ship had crash-landed in the location they had provided. Ratchet activated the groundbridge and the autobots went through the groundbridge to the clearing.

Optimus smiled a bit and he went and shook hands with Prowl, his second in command "Its good to see you again" he greeted. "Im glad you all made it safely" he said before reaching up to his audio to activate his commlink ":: **Ratchet, activate the Groundbridge** ::" he said and everyone, including the two Tanah Kebebasanian's, walked through the portal.

Ratchet smiled when he saw a bright red femme walk through the ground bridge and he ran over and he hugged his mate close "I thought i wouldnt ever see you again" he said with a smile

" _WHAT ARE THOSE?!_ " came the shriek from Red Alert and the others let out a sigh

* * *

 **i only own my oc's**

Please review!

" **cybertronian** "

:: **commlink** ::

" **bumblebee's beeping** "

" ** _cybertronian while dreaming or in another relm of sorts_** "


	8. Chapter 8

" _WHAT ARE THOSE?!_ " came the shriek from Red Alert and the others let out a sigh.  
"Red Alert, these are our human friends: Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Raf Esquivel" Optimus said to the paranoid bot  
"humans? theyre so tiny! they could crawl under our armor and offline us!" Red alert squeaked as he backed away from the humans

Miko ran down to Ironhide "Hi! Im miko! those are huge huge guns! what kind of car form do you have? i bet youre a truck! a large truck like Bulk! why-" Miko was cut off from her continuous talkign by bulkhead  
"Miko.." Bulkhead warned "Sorry about that, shes...enthusiastic. Shes my charge."  
Ironhide smirked at the girl "well your charge is definitely amusing" he said with a chuckle and he smiled at Chromia and he pulled her close "Well, Miko, im Ironhide and this is my mate, Chromia" Ironhide said to miko "Mia, this is Bulk's charge"  
"Nice to meet you Miko. As ironhide said, Im his mate, but im also Arcee's older sister" Chromia said with a giggle  
"Woah, i didnt know you had a sister Arcee!"Miko said with a grin.  
"Thats because i didnt know if she was still online. Our oldest sister and commander of the femme unit, Elita One, offlined in the war" Arcee said to miko and she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her further in the base.

Optimus went over to HopeBringer and Brightspark and the two grew up to the hight of Optimus's shoulder. "Do you know where Sparksong is?" HopeBringer asked the prime.  
"I do not know a Sparksong, but if you are searching for another of your kind, we had one named Skylar" Optimus said, "she has dragon like limbs" he said  
"well i am not certain, i know i sensed two primes on earth and only one is the part of Primus' spark that he sent to space to become a new daughter and we were sent to raise her as she was to be like us" HopeBringer said  
"Did she have the mark of primus on her? we dont sense her here" Brightspark said  
"In fact, she did have the mark of a prime on her but the mark of primus, i do not know" Prime said "Right now she is missing, i fear Megatron has her once again"

HopeBringer and Brightspark looked at each other. They knew that this wasnt good.  
"We must get her back" the two said at the same time

* * *

 **the nemesis:**

Skylar laid on the berth, she was alone again. She didnt like it when Megatron came back. He ususally only came to use her or give her some energon. She sat up and was surprised to find a note left next to a cube of energon. She picked up the note and began reading

 _My femme, I have gone to check on my Energon mines. I shall return soon. The energon has extra vitamins in it for the sparkling. When i return, You have a checkup scheduled with Knockout and Breakdown. Your collar have been left off for a reason. Dont disappoint me. I may not harm sparked femmes, but that doesnt mean you wont be punished.  
Sincerely, Megatron._

Skylar sighed as she picked up the energon and began to sip at it. This one was sweet but it had a bitter aftertaste.  
[ _ **Sparksong Prime, my name is Prima, i am the eldest of your siblings. we have allowed you to have a familial bond with us, even though we reside in the Well of Sparks.**_ ] a deep male voice said in her head and skylar grew confused  
' _Uh, i must be going crazy_ ' Skylar thought and shook her head.  
[ _ **Youre not going crazy, Sparksong. We are your siblings, our sire, Primus, sent part of his spark to get you to safety. you are a prime like us**_ ] A female voice said  
[ _Who are you all then? i mean, your names?_ ] skylar asked them, speaking through the bond.  
[ ** _we have many names as there are thirteen of us, your sister is SOulus, however we will do the introductions later_.**] Prima said to her  
[ _Alright, but, why are you talking to me now?_ ] Skylar, or rather, Sparksong, said  
[ _ **Because you will need us, especially until you can get out of the Nemesis.**_ ] Soulus said  
[ _How do i get free?_ ] Sparksong asked  
[ ** _My name is Alpha Trion, little one, and to get free, you will need to earn Megatron's trust so you may be able to roam the ship. you have to become a temporary decepticon. You need to end this war. it is the only way to gain the forces you need to fight the oncoming threat. Our sire should speak with you tonight, little sister._** ]  
[ _But megatron..._ ]  
[ ** _Megatron will listen when the time is right, just start by trying to be his friend_** ] Soulus said softly [ ** _we wont lead you astray, little sister. And i shall grant you the ability to use my Forge with unlimited supply of power. any other prime could only use it a few times, but i trust you wont misuse it  
_** [ _Dont worry Soulus, i will take care of it and use it only to benefit our race and only for good_ ] Skylar said as she finished her energon and she closed her eyes, sitting Indian style, her tail flicking on occasion. She was calming herself.

Skylar let her spark reach out to her siblings and she gave them all thanks and she felt stronger and she didnt feel alone anymore, and that made her feel a little better. At least she had someone she could talk too.

* * *

 **Deep in space:**

A bright light began to fade as a mech appeared. the mech had green and grey armor, and he had horns sticking out of his helm from where his temples would be if he was human. His optics were orange, and he had a frown on his face, his metallic cape flowing slightly as he floated in space. then a dark smirk crossed his face  
" **Im coming for you...littlest sister. my brothers and sister wont protect you, lost spark of primus. youll never forget the name Liege Maximo..** " he snarled and began cackling like a madman.

* * *

 **i only own my oc's**

Please review!

" **cybertronian** "

:: **commlink** ::

" **bumblebee's beeping** "

" ** _cybertronian while dreaming or in another relm of sorts_** "

[ **The thirteen talking through the familial bond to Skylar when in separate worlds/relms** ]

[ _Familial Bonds_ ]

{ _Sparkmate bonds_ }


	9. Chapter 9

As the months passed, Sparksong didnt fight megatron and as she pretended to be interested, the easier it got to actually be interested in what he had to say and she realized, he wasnt actually that bad. The two actually began to get along and she sat down on his lap in his throne room, "Megatron we need to talk" She said softly and he nodded and she couldnt help but giggle when she was picked up and carried to their room. She had a baby bump already as she was about six months along

"What is it, Sparksong?" Megatron asked as he set his sparked femme on the berth.  
Sparksong sighed and began telling him all about how she was a prime and the daughter of primus and that they needed to end the war to fight a foe that would be stronger than even the bots and cons together.  
"And i care about you very much, but Megatron, youre more of a very close friend than a lover, im sorry, but you have to admit this war is trivial anymore. Besides, we need you and we need this war to end. Please" She pleaded with him

Megatron stood up silently and he began pacing as he thought "Fine...we will contact prime. but dont think prime and i will be close immediately" he growled  
"Megatron. you do realize Orion and Optimus are the same. Sentinel put a block on his memories. however, i will give you the right to punish sentinel for what he did to you and Orion. using him like that was wrong." Sparksong said. She had been shown the past of Optimus and Megatronus by her father.

 _Megatronus and Orion had been very good friends and Sentinel prime wanted to use the young archivist and had Shockwave create a Memory blocking chip and after Orion had been made prime, Sentinel activated the chip that had been placed in Orion's helm months before, Which kept the memories blocked when Orion woke up as Optimus prime._  
 _Megatronus had felt betrayed and believed that Optimus and Orion were two different mechs and he started the war to avenge his friend and gain freedom for those of the different chaste's and during the years, Megatron had gotten lost in his hatred and that is why the war has lasted so long._

Megatron sighed "they wont forgive me for all i have done"  
"I forgive you Megatron. do you really think i would have tried to actually get to know you if i didnt forgive you?" Sparksong remarked, "besides, I am a prime too, and you know once i tell them you and the cons have been Pardoned, they cant fight me on that. So, dont worry. Now, lets contact Optimus"

The two went to the communications room and she smiled at Soundwave  
"Decepticons, this war is ending here and now. Sparksong is a prime and she and i have made a Truce. and any of you who want to defy this order, you will ether leave now, or step forward and die honorably" The Gladiator snarled at his men and Starscream transformed and flew out of the ship.  
"Soundwave, please contact Autobot Outpost: Omega One" Sparksong said politely and she smiled when the silent mech did so and she grinned at Optimus

"Optimus, i have ended this war and we would like to joice forces, there is an enemy that will show his ungly head and we will need everyone's help." Sparksong said with a smile  
"I shall send coordinates and we will build onto the base to accommodate everyone and we will talk back at base" Optimus said and he hung up and sent the coordinates.

* * *

It took a little bit to get to the coordinates and we landed the ship Next to the Autobot base and everyone left the ship after putting its shield on and walked into the autobot base

"Skylar, its so good to see you" Optimus said and he went to hug Sparksong but Ratchet grabbed her arm and dragged her to the med bay  
"Checkup first!" Ratchet said loudly and made her sit and he ran several scans on her and he smiled a bit "good to know you and the femmeling are healthy" Ratchet said and he hugged Sparksong  
"I missed you Docbot" she said softly as she hugged back  
"I missed you too, we all did" Ratchet said with a kind smile and he let her leave the med bay

Most of the day was spent with introductions, apologies, and explainations. It took a while before Sparksong and Optimus could get some time alone and they went to Optimus' room and she hugged him tightly  
"I missed you Optimus." She said softly as he kept his arms around her tightly, though not too tightly as he didnt want to hurt her.  
"I missed you too. " Optimus murmured "Ive known you for a couple years now, and i know about a year total you have been gone, but it was enough to make me realize how empty i felt without you and how much i cant seem to stop thinking about you. I love you Sparksong."

Sparksong smiled softly and she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew he was the one she loved, she couldnt make herself love megatron, he was just a good friend, but Optimus was the one her spark wanted and she was happy that he loved her. When they parted from the kiss, he placed his hand on her cheek  
"i love you and i will love the little one like my own. No matter what, youre the one my spark wants, Sparksong." Optimus said softly, he was a lonely mech and he wanted love. Yes he and Elita had been planning on mating but they never did, and he was glad at this moment they hadnt because he would have missed the chance to have the perfect femme. He was happy he didnt have to be alone anymore ether.

* * *

Megatron was on the top of the base, he had to admit, he had been wrong, he hadn't truly loved Sparksong, but he didn't want to be alone. He regretted everything he had done. He regretted letting the war go on as long as it did. he was lost in thought and didn't notice a blue femme sit next to him.  
"Hey...i forgive you" Arcee said and placed her hand on Megatron's shoulder and the silver mech turned and smiled a little  
"really? even after all i have done?" Megatron asked softly  
"Yes. really. Sparksong told me about what happened and i'm sorry you felt that way and i'm sorry no one helped you sooner." Arcee said "you have done a lot of bad, but you have also done good."

"Thanks Arcee." Megatron said softly "I hope that i find a femme to have as a mate one day. I realize now, Sparksong isn't the one. I thought i could force fate and make her love me, but i cant"  
"the right one will come along, Megatron" Arcee said and she smiled softly at the Gladiator as she got up and went into the base

* * *

As everyone began getting ready for bed, Ratchet had opened the door to his berthroom and a bucket of pink paint fell on him. " _SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER! KIDS!_ " Ratchet roared and the few people who were still awake began giggling at Ratchet.  
"Pink suits you Ratch'." Sparksong giggled as she sipped at her nightly Energon and was leaning into Optimus.

For the first time in a long time, everyone felt peace. It was a good night. Even if a certain medic is neon pink and out for blood, they were a true family. Sadly the peace would soon be broken.

* * *

 **Deep in space:**

" **what do you want, now Liege**?" A femme snapped as the green and silver mech approached her as she was on the planet the humans knew as Pluto. her ship had broken down  
" **I want your help, Mimic. I want to destroy, my little sister, The Lost Spark, the one who as prophecy says, is to be the new allspark. I need you and your species of shifters to help me. I fear she already has the Autobots and Decepticons under her lead.** " Liege said to the femme, whos armor was silver with rust colored accents and her optics were a light green color. she and her 'Minions' were a type of cybertronain shape shifters, that had been banished eons ago.  
" **Only if you allow us to live back on Cybertron** " Mimic said with a dark smirk.  
" **deal.** "

* * *

 **i only own my oc's. Okay, this is the end for this one. i think ill write a sequel... or maybe just leave it here *cackles*. Anyway, what do yall think? want a sequel?**

Please review!

" **cybertronian** "

:: **commlink** ::

" **bumblebee's beeping** "

" ** _cybertronian while dreaming or in another relm of sorts_** "

[ **The thirteen talking through the familial bond to Skylar when in separate worlds/relms** ]

[ _Familial Bonds_ ]


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Alright, i decided not to make it a separate book and just keep it as one book. i hope you all like it! and please please please please please review on my stories!**

* * *

Three months passed. Three terribly long months. During that time Sparksong was being taught how to use her abilities, taught about her species she was reborn into, connecting with her guardians, spending time with Optimus, spending time with megatron. Both mech's were excited for the sparkling to be born any time now. Sparksong didnt understand why her sparkling was growing in the rate of a human female pregnancy instead of a cybertronian or Tanah Kebebasan. Which would be four to five orns.

"you know it could be because youre primus' daughter?" Megatron said as he had his hands on her bloated stomach as she sat on Optimus' lap  
"maybe. or maybe Father just wants this one to grow faster" Sparksong said with a sigh and she winced slightly as the sparkling kicked Megatron's hand "she is sure your kid, she kicks hard" she said with a sigh and she scooted down so she was pretty much laying on both mech's laps. Then she put her arm over her eyes a bit, worn out from carrying.  
"Sorry 'Song" Megatron said with a chuckle and he kept rubbing her sparkling bump gently. "i still cant wait to see her, or him" Megatron didnt fully believe it was a femme though Ratchet confirmed it was.  
"Megatron, Ratchet has a reputation of being the best of the best medics on Cybertron. It is a femmeling" Optimus said with amusement as he relaxed with his brother and his femme. He was happy the war had ended, though there was tension, the two leaders were trying to be friends again, and right now, it was easy to do so because the sparkling and Sparksong were the main focus

* * *

In the medbay, Ratchet was holfing Firestorm close. he had missed her very much. He still couldn't believe she was here with him. He honestly thought he would never see her again  
"Its nice, being home and the war over" She said sweetly and kissed Ratchet's cheek and he chuckled  
"Indeed, my beautiful little mate" he murmured and he picked her up and he carrier her to his berthroom, where a bucket of paint fell on them  
" _SUNSTREAKER!_ " Firestorm yelled  
" _SIDESWIPE!_ " Ratchet yelled at the same time and he grumbled and he carried her into the bathroom and he and her then stripped and got into the shower to wash the paint off while it was still wet

The yellow and red twins chuckled but yelped when their Sire picked them up from a bar between their shoulders. It was like a scruff, it didnt hurt to lift them and sense the two were still younglings, they still had the bar.  
"You two have caused enough trouble" Ironhide rumbled as he carried the two to the room they share. Ironhide, Chromia, and the twins shared a room. Hell they shared a berth still as sparklings share a berth with their creators until they are in their final frame and sparkmated.

* * *

Soundwave had upgraded the security on the base and the base had also been made bigger and he watched as some of the drones come in with some energon and he smirked behind his visor. he was quite pleased with the energon load this time around. he also was glad the war was over. He turned when he noticed wheeljack glaring at him.  
"you better not be plotting anything, fragging con. or i may just mess up that ugly mug of yours" Wheeljack growled and soundwave was silent, the mech never actually spoke and the only ones who knew why, were Sparksong and Megatron.  
"Yeah, Jackie can totally mess you up!" Miko said with a grin. She was always on Wheeljack or any bots side. Though she had to admit she was curious about the silent mech.

"Miko, dont encourage them. You know Optimus doesnt want fighting. Nether does Sparksong" Jack said as he and Raf walked up to miko, his arms crossed. Jack was about twenty now and Raf was about sixteen, and Miko was about 19 now. Quite a bit of time had passed sense they met the bots  
"Oh, you know wheeljack can Frag him up easily" Miko said with a grin. The girl hadnt calmed down too much sense she met the bots.  
"Miko, please, you know everyone is still a bit tense and we dont need something to happen to stress Sparksong sense the sparkling is due at any moment" Raf said to miko with a sigh.  
However, just as Raf had said that, Optimus and Megatron had come running through, Optimus carrying a panting Sparksong and they yelled for Ratchet, who was still in the shower with his mate with the commlinks off. Sparksong is in labor and there are no medics with training to deliver a sparkling nearby

" _MEGATRON, IM GONNA RIP OF YOUR SPIKE AND FEED IT TO PREDAKING FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS!_ " Sparksong's shriek of pain could easily be heard by most of the people in the main room, the communications room, and the closer quarters to the medbay, though unfortunately, Ratchet had his room soundproofed at the moment so he hadnt heard her shriek,  
Prime's laugh was also heard as megatron's hand flew to his interface unit as if it would protect it from the angry and in pain Tanah Kebebebasan femme, that had claws as sharp as razors

* * *

Please review!

" **cybertronian** "

:: **commlink** ::

" **bumblebee's beeping** "

" ** _cybertronian while dreaming or in another relm of sorts_** "

[ **The thirteen talking through the familial bond to Skylar when in separate worlds/relms** ]

[ _Familial Bonds_ ]

...

Unit of time cybertronian = earth:

Vorn(year) 83 earth years

Orn (Month) 7 earth years

Breem (hour) 5 earth weeks

Megacycle (week) 2 yearth years

Cycle (full day) 3 earth months

Solarcyle (Daytime) about 1 1/2 earth months

Lunar cycle (night) about 1 1/2 earth months

Klick(minute) 12 earth days

Nano-Klick (a second) 5 earth hours


End file.
